17-Ethynyl-10R,13S-dimethyl 2,3,4,7,8R,9S,10,11,12,13,14S,15,16,17-hexadecahydro-1H-cyclopenta[a]phenanthrene-3R,7R,17S-triol (also referred to herein as 17α-ethynyl-androst-5-ene-3β,7β,17β-triol or Compound 1) is effective in treating conditions that are attributable to chronic non-productive inflammation. In contrast to other anti-inflammatory steroids, Compound 1 has been found to be essentially free of binding activity at nuclear sex steroid receptors, activity which can contribute to unwanted side effects from such compounds. Steroid synthetic intermediates, by-products, side products or other such impurities that can affect or modulate sex steroid receptor activity(ies) and may be present in preparations of Compound 1 are undesirable, since they contribute to side effects. Thus, methods for preparing Compound 1 and analogs and derivatives thereof that avoid production of impurities, such as synthetic intermediates, steroid side-products or byproducts that affect or modulate nuclear sex steroid activity(ies) are useful.